


Scandals

by savannah_blue



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Dave friendly, Drinking, Episode s06e01, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannah_blue/pseuds/savannah_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty AU of Blaine and Dave meeting at Scandals after Blaine returns to Ohio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandals

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing some blangst and had this idea of rewriting the scene in s06e01 where Blaine meets Dave at Scandals after Kurt breaks up with him. Because, come on, how could my angst loving brain resist writing Blaine as the complete mess he must have been to get kicked out of NYADA? Hope you like it :)

Dave caught sight of him from the middle of the dance floor. Blaine was sitting down at the bar and already throwing a long look at whoever happened to be sitting next to him. This time it was a burly man with a thick mustache downing a bottle of beer. When he realized who had sat down next to him, the man looked like he had won the lottery and hurried to signal the bartender to no doubt provide Blaine with his usual line of shots.

Dave faltered in his moves, not being able to turn away from the sight playing out in front of him. He had seen all of this before. More times than he would like. In fact, it seemed it didn't matter when he visited Scandals lately, Blaine was always there. In different states of intoxication and undress, draped over whoever was providing him with the alcohol that night.

The first few times Dave had seen Blaine leave hanging on to the arm of one of the patrons of the bar, he had told himself not to get involved. He had heard of Kurt breaking of the engagement and Blaine returning to Ohio after failing out of college, of course. It was hard not to be reached by the gossip even as far away from the New Directions drama as Dave had always been. The news had been going around Facebook like a wildfire, nobody wanting to believe that the saga that was Kurt and Blaine was over once and for all. And Dave had thought, those first few times, that Blaine was just letting out some steam, allowing himself some fun in the form of meaningless rebounding.

And then he had walked by Blaine draped in the lap of a man Dave had once had to use all of his strength to push off of him when his sleazy fingers had tried to travel way lower than Dave had been okay with. And Blaine's words, slurred into the chest of the man, reaching Dave's ears thanks to a lucky pause in the beating music had played over and over in Dave's head ever since. ” _You can do whatever you want, just, hold me afterwards?”_

Dave didn't know what the man ended up doing to Blaine by the end of the night and spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, agonizing over images of worst case scenarios. After that night, Dave berated himself every time he let some random man walk out the door of the bar with Blaine. Wanting desperately to help, wanting to be the person for Blaine that he would have needed back when his life felt as unbearable as Blaine seemed to think of his.

When the song ended, Dave walked over to the bar, pretending he wanted a drink but really needing to keep an eye on Blaine. Blaine was blinking up at the man next to him with those big puppy dog eyes that nobody seemed to be able to resist and the man grinned – Dave wanted to punch that arrogant, smug smile right off of his face – and reached out to shamelessly palm Blaine through his tight –  _so tight, when did Blaine even start wearing ripped jeans hanging of his hips to reveal a trail of dark hair leading downwards? -_ pants. When Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, Dave couldn't stay still and before he knew it he was standing in front of the pair.

It took Dave grabbing Blaine's arm more roughly than he had meant to for the two to register his presence.

”What the fuck, man!?”

Dave ignored the man and focused on Blaine already swaying on his bar stool. Dave quickly registered the three empty shot glasses in front of him and leaned down to try to get the attention of Blaine's alcohol induced brain.

”Blaine, hey.”

Blaine turned to him and squinted his eyes. Dave shrunk under his blank gaze, an unexpected wave of disappointment hitting him at Blaine's lack of recognition. They had never really been anything more than Kurt's boyfriend and Kurt's redeemed bully to each other, but it still hurt to have been so easily forgotten. Finally Blaine focused his eyes. ”Karofsky? Dave... David Karofsky.”

He turned back to the man that was now glaring at Dave. ”This is David Karofsky. He almost killed himself once.” Even after all this time, Dave still flinched at the darkest time of his life falling so carelessly from Blaine's lips into the conversation. Blaine, not noticing Dave tensing next to him, continued undeterred. David, this is...”

”Jim.” The man supplied with a grunt and another glare at Dave before reaching out to squeeze Blaine's knee in a possessive gesture. Blaine let out a drunken giggle. ”Yeah, Jim. Jimmy. Jimmy-Jim-Jim. Jimmy has a big house and a big cock and he's gonna take me home and fuck me...”

Blaine drifted off, spreading his legs when Jim's hand moved higher and almost loosing his balance on the tiny bar stool trying to lean into the man. Dave forced down a growl and tugged at Blaine's arm.

”Come on, Blaine, you don't want this, let's just get you home, okay?”

Dave could hear desperation creeping into his voice when his efforts were met with stronger resistance that he had expected from a drunk boy half his size and before he knew it Blaine had managed to clamber into Jim's lap and start grinding against him.

”No, no, no. Home is all alone, gonna go with Jimmy, Jimmy's gonna take care of me...”

Jim shot Dave a smug smirk over Blaine's head. ”You heard him, man. Your friend here just wants to have a good time so why don't you get lost?”

This time Dave did growl and stepped closed until he was towering over them. ”Look, he's drunk, his fiance left him and you're taking advantage of him. Also, he's underage, so I suggest you get your hands off him.  _Right now_ .”

At the mention of Kurt, Blaine slumped down into a listless body that Dave easily removed from Jim's arms as the other man muttered profanities at him. Blaine let himself fall into Dave's arms and be carried out the bar and into the deserted parking lot. When Dave tried to put him down to open the car door, Blaine came to life and clung desperately to him. His voice was small and wrecked when he pleaded.

”No, no, please, don't leave. Everyone always leaves...”

Dave tightened his hold on the fragile boy in his arms and shushed him. ”Shhh, it's okay, I'm not leaving.” He wasn't sure it the next words out of his mouth would be something he would regret later, but before he could stop himself he spoke reassuringly. ”I'm taking you home, okay? I'm going to take care of you, everything's going to be okay.”

Dave's words seemed to calm Blaine down and he let Dave buckle him into the front seat. Dave hurried into the driver's seat of the car and drove the short distance to his small apartment in downtown Lima, keeping a worried eye on Blaine who was sitting still, staring unseeingly ahead.

When they entered his apartment, Dave had barely closed the door before he had an armful of drunk Blaine trying to reach up to place sloppy kisses along his jaw. Dave jerked back in surprise and Blaine looked up at him with desperation and fumbled to reach out for Dave.

”No, you said, you promised, you were gonna take care of me...”

Dave tugged Blaine against his chest and held him close. ”Shh, it's okay. You don't need to do that with me, okay? Let's just get you to bed, get some sleep, okay?”

Blaine just clung tighter to Dave and Dave let out a sigh, feeling helpless. He didn't even understand why, but he desperately wanted to help Blaine and felt utterly lost not knowing how to do that.

In the end he shuffled them into his bedroom and laid Blaine down on his bed. Blaine quickly curled into a small ball and looked up at him with sad, tired eyes. Dave didn't know if he was overstepping, but he couldn't just leave Blaine laying there all alone. He climbed into the bed and pulled Blaine against his chest. Blaine went lax against him and Dave wrapped his arms around his small frame. When Blaine's breaths evened out to quiet snores against his chest, Dave tightened his hold protectively and wondered what on earth he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about continuing this to a multi-chapter fic, basically rewriting the whole of season 6. If anyone is interested in reading more, let me know :)


End file.
